


Already?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 23





	Already?

When the doors slid closed, you shook awake slightly, looking around. “Mm, Kirk?” You rubbed your eyes. 

“Thought you were going to spend some time with Uhura?” His voice was leveled, but laced with concern. 

You blushed as you sat up. “You seemed to have stuff on your mind, so I thought maybe you could use some time away from me.” You explained quickly, hoping he wasn’t mad.

Kirk shook his head. “I do have stuff on my mind, but I like being with you.” He assured you. 

“Was it something I did?” You bit your lip. 

He quickly moved to join you on the bed. “No! No, of course not!” He cupped your face, sighing. “I’m sorry I worried you.” 

You shook your head. “I just didn’t want to risk making it worse.” 

“Never.” He pecked your lips. “I’m sorry you felt that way.” He hugged you gently. 

You nuzzled in his neck. “I hope you know you can talk to me about anything…” 

He sucked in a breath, his cheeks heating up. “I know.”

You looked at him curiously, kissing his cheek, deciding not to push it. It hurt slightly that he was still holding in, but he’d tell you in time. 

He gently leaned his weight onto you, cuddling to your side as you both fell back on the bed. Running your fingers through his hair, you smiled at him.

Kirk’s mind was still racing, but he hoped by telling Bones his dilemma and getting it off his chest, that he would think about it less. And that Bones didn’t say anything.

You could nearly hear the grinds working in Kirk’s mind, so you did what you thought was best, you began kissing down his neck. His hand gripped your hip, holding you close. “Want me to take care of you?” You whispered.

Kirk groaned at that. “I just want to see where things go.”

“Go with?” You kissed up his jaw, then looked at him curiously. 

“I’m not about to lay back and make you take care of me. Let’s just take care of each other.” There was a waiver to his voice, being already aroused at the mere idea of filling you up.

You smiled at him. “I love the sound of that.” You kissed him deeply.

He rolled on top of you and gently pinned your hands down. Leaning down, he kissed over your neck, enjoying himself.

You whimpered, your eyes widening when he flipped you over onto your stomach. Grinning, excited for something different. “What’s gotten into you Alpha?” 

“Just want to keep things fresh, that’s all.” He nipped at your earlobe. 

You went with it and grinded back into him. “Don’t tease me, Alpha.” You whined.

He growled, something in him snapping as he shoved down your uniform pants. Hearing you gasp urged him on. He gave you no warning or much time to react, spreading your legs with his knee. This was a new side of him, and it got your attention in a very good way. “Alpha!” Your scream was muffled in a pillow as he slid into you without a word. 

“Gonna take care of you Omega…” 

Moaning, you gripped the sheets and attempted to arch towards him. You felt him place his palm against the headboard and you grabbed the sheets in an attempt to hold on. His hips moved quickly, snapping against yours.

Kirk was kissing at your claim bite, mind clouded as he moved his hand to grip your lower middle. “Can’t wait to fill you, mate.” He groaned.

You whimpered at that, falling under the cloud as well. “Please…” You got on all fours, pushing back onto him. 

“Omega.” He groaned, rolling his hips. The drive he had was great, almost pushing you into the headboard. Kirk knew he wouldn’t last too much longer, the thought of filling you hitting him again. “Want your Alpha’s knot sweetheart? Want me to fill you up?” He growled. 

Hearing him, you moved down to your elbows, angling yourself differently. “Please, Alpha.” You whimpered. 

He growled again, deep in his chest as he dug his fingers into your hip, feeling him fall over the edge. Just like the first time you mated with him, he bit in the same spot as he knotted you.

You had never been so loud as you finished with him, digging your nails into the hand of his that covered your midsection. Your heart was hammering hard in your chest as you panted, a smile forming. 

Kirk still felt hot, but some of the edge was gone as he moved the both of you to lay down. He didn’t say anything, his mind still trying to play catch up. 

Once you’d caught your breath enough, you licked your lips. “That was...wow.”

He nodded in agreement, gently kissing the mark he just reopened. “Sorry...I know it was different.” He blushed. 

“No need to be sorry.” You assured him. “That was just a whole other side of you. I liked it, don’t worry.”

He let out a breath and hugged you to his chest. “Good.” 

“Did it help whatever was on your mind?” You asked gently.

He chuckled, blushing slightly. “Yeah, in a good way it did.” 

You smiled at that, closing your eyes. “I’m glad.”

He was still breathing heavily, kissing over your shoulders. “Such a good Omega to me…” 

“Helps I have a wonderful Alpha.” You yawned happily.

He smiled and shut his eyes, both of you drifting off to sleep with ease.

* * *

Kirk had been extra loving and handsy the past week, and you had no idea why. Not that you were arguing. He woke you up by kissing your neck, and helped you get to sleep by wearing you out. 

You were constantly sore, and were secretly loving it. Soon it was time for your next round of birth control, and you were grateful this time you weren’t fighting with your brother. 

When you walked in and he spotted you, his eyebrows went up. “Already?” He asked. 

You tilted your head. “Yeah...I mean I think so. You’re the one who made the appointment.” 

“For...a pregnancy test? No.” He shook his head. “That's why you're here, right?”

You made a face. “A pregnancy test?” You asked, shocked. “I’m here for my birth control shot.” You went up to him and felt his forehead. “You okay?” 

Bones cocked an eyebrow. “Jim told me he wanted pups. I assumed you were trying.”

You blinked at him, taking a few moments to digest what he said. It made sense now as to why he had been so touchy. You bit your lip and shook your head. “Uh, no. Not trying.” 

He nodded. “He, uh, didn't say anything, did he?”

“No….” You were blushing bright. “I won’t say you said.” 

“Thanks.” He nodded. “So, uh, your shot?”

You nodded and sat down, exposing your neck with ease, getting used to the hypos. 

* * *

Once you were done in medbay, you quickly thanked Leonard and left, his words going through your mind. Kirk wanted pups… But he hadn’t told you. He told you’re brother. You stayed hugging your PADD, going to work in a different lab that day, grateful for the quiet area since you were able to think. How were you going to approach this? 

Chewing on your lip, you noticed it was nearing dinner, and you'd be dining with him soon. You hoped you didn't seem off to him while having this on your mind. 

Did you want pups now, as well? Hearing he wanted them stirred that within you, it seemed. Thinking back to that day that he spent with Leonard, you groaned at how rough and possessive he came, and whatever was stirring, grew stronger. 

“Ready for dinner?” Came Kirk’s voice, making you jump. He chuckled. “Sorry, thought you would have heard the doors open.” He rubbed at your shoulders. 

You blushed lightly. “It's okay. I was spaced out.” You admitted.

“You okay?” He kissed your cheek before stepping in front of you. 

“Yeah.” You gave his hand a squeeze.

He nodded, holding your hand tighter as he tugged you along for dinner. You followed along, biting your lip, part of you wanting to pull him back to your quarters. He smiled at you on the way, grinning as you leaned up to kiss him. 

“Let's eat, then we'll do whatever you'd like.” He winked, smirking at the blush that covered your cheeks. 

You gave his hand a squeeze. “You aren’t leaving the room, Mate.”

He bit his lip, then tugged you down a separate hall. “Screw dinner.” 

You giggled lightly. “Don’t you need your strength?” You teased him.

He pushed you against the wall gently, grinning. “I think I have enough to last me.” He kissed you deeply. 

Groaning, you clung to him. “Good. Room. Now.” You begged.

He nodded and nearly pulled you into the room, slamming the button to shut it behind you. “Get on the bed Omega.” 

You scrambled onto the bed, your ass in the air for him. Even fully clothed, you were nearly panting with need.

Kirk grinned approvingly, the sound of clothes falling made you shiver. “Need your knot, Alpha.” You wiggled at him.

“Yeah, sweetheart? What else do you need from your Alpha?” He kneeled on the bed. 

You bit your lip, trying not to blurt out how much you wanted his pups. You let out a whimper as he began taking off your uniform. Arching your back for him, you gasped as he gave your ass a light slap. 

“You’re always so ready for me.” He growled, since the first time taking you from behind, he hasn’t chosen any other position. 

“I need you.” You looked over your shoulder at him, licking your lips as he steadied himself. 

Kissing up your back, he lined himself up. “So perfect, Omega.” He gently nipped at your shoulder as he bucked his hips. 

You pushed back against him, moaning loudly. You bit your lip as he set a brutal pace from the start. “Alpha!” You cried out for the first time not too long after you started, having already been worked up.

Kirk grunted. “Omega…” he felt himself not lasting long either. “Need to fill you up.” 

“Please!” You whimpered, gripping the sheets. “Need your pups, Alpha!” You panted, caught up in the feeling of him.

Kirk came so hard at that, he nearly saw while. You cried out for him, his own orgasm triggering your own. He blinked when he finally calmed down, rubbing down your back gently before moving you both into the familiar hold. 

When your heart began to return to it’s normal beat, it hit you what you had said. Despite being worked up, you felt yourself heat up at the thought. 

Kirk was also thinking about it as he kissed over your shoulders, holding you tight. “I love you, mate.” He breathed against your skin.

“I love you too.” You instantly relaxed, glad he didn’t question you. What was running through his head right now? Was he happy, or was he worried because you didn’t tell him until you needed his pups until now?

“I can hear you thinking, baby girl.” Kirk mumbled. 

“Sorry.” You said bashfully. 

“Wanna talk about it?” He squeezed you. 

You hated that he hasn't talked to you about what was on his mind before, so you let out a sigh. “I...I want pups, Kirk.”

He tensed, then relaxed. “Me, too.” He said simply. 

“I mean soon.” You clarified, just to be sure that he got that.

“How soon?” He rubbed down your side. 

Swallowing, you thought about it. “As soon as we can?”

Despite having the same urges, taking about it out loud made it that much more real. “When does your birth control wear off?” 

“Well, I just got my shot, so I’d say a month or so.” You told him softly.

He nodded, doing some calculations in his head. “We still have 4 years on the ship.” He said softly. 

Your stomach sank, maybe Bones heard wrong? “I know, don’t worry.” You hid your ache.

He nuzzled in your neck. “I’m not saying no.” 

“I know we should wait, but I just... “ you sighed.

“Want some.” He squeezed you. “I do too, I’m surprised you haven’t been able to tell.” 

You chuckled lightly. “I was trying to figure out what had gotten into you, but I was enjoying it too much.” You blushed. 

He blushed but gently nipped your shoulder. “I feel it too, don’t worry.” He moved his hand to your midsection. “Let’s do it.”

You looked over your shoulder the best you could. “Really?” You searched his eyes for any doubts.

Whether it was the post orgasmic bliss, or the hopeful way you were looking at him, he nodded. “Really.” 

Grinning, you reached behind you and brushed his cheek gently. “I’m so excited.”

“We’ll just keep doing what we’re doing, but just don’t go back for the shots.” He nuzzled into your hand. 

“That sounds perfect, Alpha.” You said lovingly.


End file.
